


Hi, Jynx: The Many Misadventures of Konoha's Cat

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Dates, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Kakashi is a secret cat lover, M/M, Pakkun's Questionable Dating Advice, Questionable logic AT BEST, Shenanigans, Tags to be updated as I progress, Trans Inoichi, What if Iruka Wasn't a Teacher, cat shapeshifter Iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Jynx is Konoha's top interrogator. No one--save for a very select few--knows who he is...Kakashi is bound and determined to find out, but this damn cat keeps getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Iruka's a little shit and Kakashi's unobservant AF. It's going to be cracky. So cracky. However, hope you enjoy. Rating liable to change as it's currently just for language but let's be honest here, me writing KakaIru more often than not goes the way of smut *shrug*

Kakashi didn’t often make it into the T&I building. He didn’t like the austerity. Last time was, oh...a year and a half ago? Just before the legends of Jynx began circulating. It wasn’t that he  _ cared  _ someone was trying to surpass his notoriety, just that he’d like to know exactly who Jynx thought he was.

The Kiri-nin he had trussed up in front of him spat curses at one of the Yamanakas manning the desk. “Name, number, an--oh, Kakashi!” Aiko said. “Dropping off some goods?”

“For Jynx,” Kakashi said, and the nin paled.

“No. I’ll tell you what you want, I’ve heard of him, ju--” she started.

“They’re just finishing up down the hall,” Aiko said. “I can put her in room seven for you if you’d like.”

“I’ll wait.” It wasn’t really any matter sitting with the woman, not after binding her well enough there was no way to even moving her fingers for seals. “So,” Kakashi said, pretending to idly examine his nails. “Heard Iruka’s been working here more.”

“Desk,” Aiko said. “Yeah, he’s in mornings usually. Fucks off around noon to go somewhere. Not really sure what he does.”

Kakashi nodded. “Probably off pranki--”

“Who the  _ HELL  _ does he think he is?” A raspy voice thundered down the hall as a door creaked open, a scruffy cat strolling out with tail puffed as it stalked down the hallway. More cursing spilled out after it, this time Ibiki’s voice, and the cat began to skitter away as the man’s scarred head poked out the door.

“Get back here,” Ibiki yelled. “You’re not finished!”

“Quit bitching,” Aiko said to him, and Ibiki turned toward where they were seated.

“Who’ve you got for me today, Hatake? Been a while since I’ve seen your face around here,” he said.

“Calls herself Shiba,” Kakashi said. He hauled the woman to her feet and pushed her down the hall, watching the cat pause to stare back and hiss. “What’s up with bring your pet to work day?”

“That’s every day for you,” Ibiki said. “Next room over.” He shut the door over the sound of a man sobbing and Kakashi  _ swore  _ he heard the cat mutter something about savaging legs. “Nice catch you brought in.”

“Fuck you,” Shiba spat. “I won’t tell you a damn thing.”

“You’ll tell Jynx,” Ibiki said. He laughed when she shook against her restraints, trying in vain for the thousandth time to haul ass in the opposite direction. “Sit down. They’ll be in soon enough.”

“I was really hoping to meet them,” Kakashi mused. 

“So are a lot of people,” Ibiki said. He sat Shiba down and began preparing her for questioning, sighing irritatedly when the cat poked its head around the door. “What, planning on helping this pretty lady?”  
Cat--as Kakashi decided it would henceforth be known--laid its ears back and growled. It almost looked as if it was trying to garble out some form of speech but Kakashi disregarded it. _Half-assed nin-cat. Couldn’t be bothered to speak properly._ “How’s Iruka?”

“Doing well,” Ibiki said, and Cat strolled in to wind itself around Kakashi’s ankles. “He’s showing real promise in the department, if he’d quit with the shenanigans.” Cat let out a plaintive mewl at the words and the way Kakashi stepped away from him, looking up with wide eyes.  _ Almost familiar eyes,  _ Kakashi thought. “He needs to stop thinking with his feelings.”

“Right.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Cat as Ibiki nodded toward the door. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone, then.”

Another meow from Cat and Ibiki smiled. “We’ll make sure you get your information and your payment,” he said, and Kakashi  _ definitely  _ heard someone say ‘go fuck yourself.’ By the time he turned around Cat was on Ibiki’s shoulder, rubbing its head against his cheek. “Go,” Ibiki said. “We’ll be okay here.”

“Shouldn’t bring that thing here,” Kakashi mumbled with another irritated glance at the animal. “Might scare it.”

The damned thing began purring.

“I think he’s good,” Ibiki said, craning his neck to look at Cat. “Are you good?” Another mewl and Cat jumped back to the ground. “He’s good.”

“He’s a little shit,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms as he walked away, “and should be treated as such!” The door shut behind him and he waved to Aiko on the way out, strolling into the mid-afternoon sunlight to search for one Umino Iruka in the hopes he’d come to dinner. 

**

“You going to tell him, or should I?” Ibiki asked in the lounge when they had gotten what they could out of Shiba. She wasn’t the biggest target Kakashi could have acquired, but with connections to a few sketchy groups she could be useful in the future. “Almost let it slip earlier, didn’t you.”

Iruka yawned and stretched, sharp canines flashing in the fluorescent light. “I didn’t,” he said around it, tapering off into a small whine before his jaws snapped shut. He stretched his paws toward Ibiki’s leg but stopped with claws partially extended at the older man’s glare. “Well, wouldn’t have if you wouldn’t have yelled at me.”

“It’s not my fault you got pissed and bit his nose,” Ibiki snorted. “The mark of a true interrogator--losing control when the prisoner snaps back at you.”

“Mmph.” Iruka curled next to Ibiki’s hip and planted his face in the couch. “I’m going to Shikaku’s today. Maybe Chouza’s for some food later.”

“Vagrant.”

“If you’d make food half as good as he does, I’d eat at home,” Iruka said. “And Shikamaru plays with that antler toy I like.”

“You’re seventeen, Iruka,” Ibiki said.

“You still have your childhood blanket on your bed,” Iruka shot back. “Besides--” he held his paw out to lick a small drop of blood from between his claws-- “Shikamaru doesn’t know, and what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“And is to your benefit.” Ibiki’s hand fell to Iruka’s shoulders and started scratching between them as Iruka began to purr. “Kakashi’s been asking after you. Well, after Iruka. Couldn’t give a shit less about Cat.”

“Who wouldn’t be asking after Iruka? I hear he’s devilishly hands--hey!” Iruka said, rolling over when Ibiki’s hand dove toward his stomach. “I am to be  _ feared!”  _ He held the offending fingers away with both front paws and nipped at the other reaching for him. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“I’m not stopping until you go out with him at least once so he stops bothering me,” Ibiki said.

“That’s blackmail,” Iruka said.

“It’s what’ll keep my sanity in check,” Ibiki said. “Inoichi too, probably.”

Iruka let out a growling sigh before stretching, sitting up straight, and letting his limbs lengthen into human form. “Do I have to?” he asked, curling his lip in irritation. “He has dogs...and all he ever reads is Icha Icha.”

“They’re not that bad,” Ibiki said with a wave of his hand. “Convince him to buy you ramen or something. Won’t be that hard if you just bat your eyes real nice.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best you’re ever going to get,” Ibiki said. He shooed Iruka toward the door, settling his legs on the length of the couch so Iruka didn’t sit down again. “Come home sometime before midnight and don’t get into trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iruka said as he walked out. “Don’t wait up.”

“We won’t.” Ibiki got up and shut the door behind him, leaving Iruka to wander out and past Aiko’s half-hearted glare. He’d learned not to mind it--after all, interrogation took time. It wasn’t as if he was here for the express purpose of manning the desk. She scoffed a bit at his wave and he made a mental note to talk to Inoichi when he got home about controlling his niece.

He thought better of it when he remembered the look of horror on his face at Ino’s tantrums.

It really would be a lovely day to don the guise of Shenanigan, Shikaku’s elderly cat who cared for nothing but laying in the sun and playing the occasional game of ‘catch the antler buttons’ with his son. Of course it would also be a good day to play at being Roomba, Chouza’s own vacuum, as the Akimichi so generously considered him. Any day was a good day to be a cat, but today was unfortunately not the day.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered transforming back into Cat just to fuck with the silver-haired jonin. 

He’d  _ also  _ be lying if he said he hadn’t considered letting Kakashi in on the secret just to see the look on his face when he found out the man he was after was a  _ cat.  _

“Iruka!” Kakashi called from down the street, snapping his book shut and waving.

_ Too late. _

“Hey,” he said, jamming a hand into his ponytail. “How’s it, uh...how’s it going?”

“Oh, you know, brought in part of some crime rings today,” Kakashi said. He scuffed his feet a bit on the way over, one hand shoved deep in a pocket with the other holding the orange covers. “Missed you at the desk, again.”

“‘Again,’ like you come there so often.” Iruka fell into step beside him and started herding him toward Ichiraku’s. “Heard you’ve been asking about me. Is this a date?”

“If you want it to be,” Kakashi said. He finally tucked the book away, looking over at Iruka. “Do you want it to be?”

Iruka grinned. “Careful what you wish for,” he said. “Might get more than what you bargained for. And after all--” he winked, and Kakashi blushed-- “you wouldn’t...want...to jinx it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi is a socially awkward bean and Iruka discovers his well-hidden fondness for both cats and Iruka.

Ordering food shouldn’t have been as hard as it was. With Anko chattering on a stool down the bar and Iruka next to him Kakashi found it hard to concentrate on breathing, let alone ordering. When he finally settled on miso ramen Iruka snatched the menu from his hands and ordered in less than thirty seconds, leaving Kakashi grumbled into his mask. “Why so nervous?” Iruka asked.

“I’m not,” Kakashi said.

“You’re shaking.”

So he was. Kakashi tapped his fingers on his knee and looked over at the chunin, who looked back with an intensity Kakashi hadn’t ever seen from him. “So?”

“Your pupils are dilated, and your chakra’s a little wild, too,” Iruka said. He spun to face Kakashi, setting his hands in his lap and smiling. The scar on his nose wrinkled and Kakashi found himself with mouth going dry. This date was not going the way he planned, not when every little action was disarming.  _ Smooth, Kakashi. _ “So why are you nervous?”

“I’m really not,” Kakashi insisted, and Iruka laughed as he turned back to watch Teuchi behind the counter.

“Keep your secrets, then,” he said, waving his hand.

“You keep secrets too,” Kakashi said.

Iruka peered at him with one eye, hitai-ate beginning to slip down his forehead. He pushed it up and played with the ends of his hair as he regarded Kakashi. “Do I, now?”

“Aiko says you’re always doing something in the afternoons,” Kakashi said. “Do you ever work with Jynx?”

“Jynx?”

“The--” Kakashi couldn’t believe someone who worked in T&I could be this dense-- “Jynx, the interrogator?”

“Never heard of them,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi’s jaw dropped and his forehead furrowed in confusion. “They’re a legend,” he said. “Don’t lie to me. Even a desk person would know who they are, and who they  _ really  _ are.”

Iruka snorted. “Are you really going to talk about work on a date?”

Well, Kakashi had  _ planned  _ on it. “I guess not,” he mumbled. Slowly, he let his knee drift toward Iruka’s, and Iruka let them bump together. “I could...do you have any hobbies?”

“I like to watch people,” Iruka said.

“Me too.” The two fell silent until Teuchi brought their food, and then Iruka chuckled.

“You’d think reading those books would give you some clue,” he said. “You’re not good at the whole dating scene, are you?”  
Kakashi could feel the blush rocket through his entire body. “I--” He didn’t know how to respond. Sure, he wasn’t exactly... _experienced,_ no matter what his reputation. He just hadn’t expected it to be sussed out this quickly. And by a chunin, no less! “I’ve been on plenty of dates,” he huffed. “Haven’t you heard people talking?”

“I’ve heard you’re a loner,” Iruka said, “and that you prefer the company of your dogs to the company of people. Am I wrong?”

“...no.”

“I’ve also heard you’re not some strange, mysterious force of nature,” Iruka continued. “In fact, I think you’re rather awkward.”

“Hey, tha--”

“I think it’s cute.”

_ That  _ wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. Kakashi pulled down his mask when no one was looking for several quick bites. Iruka seemed to recognize he didn’t want to be looked at, for Kakashi was grateful. “Do you like dogs?” he asked after a pause.

“I’m a cat person, actually,” Iruka said. “Ibiki’s cat and I get along very well.”

“Figures.” Kakashi took another bite and debated telling Iruka his theory that Ibiki’s cat was used for interrogations, but ultimately decided work was still a no-go. “I think dogs are great,” he continued. “Pakkun sometimes lets me touch his toe beans.”

“Cat beans, though,” Iruka countered, and Kakashi narrowed his eye before summoning Pakkun.

“Show him your paws,” he told the pug.

“I’d really rather not, boss,” Pakkun said. “You know I don’t like them being touched.”

“If I promise not to touch?” Iruka asked, and Pakkun heaved a sigh before holding a paw up. “Acceptable beans,” Iruka said with a nod.

“I knew I felt my ears burning,” Pakkun said. He sat on the ground next to Kakashi’s stool and sniffed the air, angling for a bite of Kakashi’s ramen. “Are you ever going to stop telling people how adorable I am?”

“No,” Kakashi said.

“Then there’d better be some bacon waiting for me at home,” Pakkun said. He sniffed again. “Is there a cat around here?”

“Not that I’ve seen.” It was Iruka’s turn to look a little unsettled now, as Pakkun’s nose nudged into his leg wraps. “Err, Pakkun? Everything okay?”

“Swear I’ve smelt that before,” Pakkun said, but settled back down when Kakashi held out another noodle. “Thanks, boss.”

Kakashi let his leg bump against Iruka’s again. It was nice, almost better than being piled under the pack. He didn’t often get to touch another human, and it felt incredibly satisfying. Even better that  _ Iruka _ was allowing it to happen. “I could, uh, get used to a cat,” he tried. “Maybe.”

“Oh, really?” Iruka asked. He tipped his bowl back and Kakashi admired the way the light played over his skin as he swallowed. “Planning ahead already?”

Pakkun snickered and Kakashi went red again. “I really wasn’t,” he stammered. “I just meant--”

“You’ll have to figure out more topics for next time,” Iruka said. He scribbled down a time and date on a napkin and slid it down under Ayame’s watchful gaze. “Does that work for you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Pakkun said before Kakashi could get a word in. He made a noise in protest and the dog batted his calf with his head. “Come on, boss, you know you want to.” Pakkun winked up at the chunin. “You only talk about him every night.”

“Pakkun!” Kakashi wheezed. “Private!”

“He’ll see you around, Iruka,” Pakkun said as he trotted off.

“Oh yeah?” Iruka said, smirking at Kakashi, who could barely move under the weight of embarrassment. “Hatake Kakashi will see Umino Iruka around, huh. I think I can work with that.” He hopped off the stool, patted Kakashi’s shoulder, and walked off after Pakkun, ponytail swinging in the setting sun.

“Well, that went well,” Teuchi said, wiping down the counter as the two men stared after Iruka. “Usually he would’ve been done with you after the first awkward silence.”

Kakashi tipped his bowl up, eager to break the older man’s eye contact. He knew he should’ve waited for a better day, one when he wasn’t fresh off a mission and honestly just looking for companionship. He didn’t  _ mean _ to be awkward, he just...was. He wasn’t good at being around other people. Childhood genius does not a well-rounded jonin make. “Do you think I’ve got a chance, really?” he asked.

“Guess you’ll have to wait--” Teuchi craned his neck to look down at the napkin-- “six days to find out.”

“Bah.” Kakashi slid his money across the counter and slouched off the stool to watch the same ponytail round a corner. He sighed, considering going back home to hide in a huddle with the dogs, but decided to wander the streets in search of something to do. If he was going to continue asking Iruka out--he _really_ hadn’t expected him to say yes in the first place--he needed to find somewhere other than Ichiraku to go. “I guess I’ll see you next week,” he said with a wave, and walked down to where he’d seen Iruka disappear.

He didn’t find Iruka or Pakkun, just a cat lurking in the alley. “You,” he said, narrowing his eyes. It was the same cat from T&I, he was positive. “C’mere, kitty kitty.” He crouched low, arms extended as the cat’s fur began to rise. “I just want to talk.”

He did not expect to be left knocked on his ass with mask torn by panicked claws. “Fuck,” he groaned. A child passing caught his eye when he tipped his head back and he growled at it. “That’ll teach you not to look,” he said as he clambered to his feet, brushing his uniform off and fixing his mask the best he could. “I’ll find you,” he threatened across the empty alley, “and I will dunk you in the river, I swear, Cat. Try me one more time.”

**

“It doesn’t matter,” Iruka whined, sitting by Chouza’s feet with mouth open. “I can still be hungry after ramen.”

“You’re going to get fat, especially in that form,” Chouza said, but dropped a piece of meat into Iruka’s jaws anyway. 

“I’m a growing boy, can we blame that?” Iruka began winding around the man’s ankles and wrapped his tail around the strong legs before he retreated to hop onto one of the kitchen chairs. “And Roomba loves scraps. Think of how sad Choji would be if he couldn’t feed me when I’m here.”

“Choji’s not even home,” Chouza snorted.

“You’d miss my scintillating conversation if he was,” Iruka said. He huffed at Chouza’s laugh and shut his eyes. It was so easy to slip into sleep here, with the scent of meat and spices lingering in the warm air. The Akimichi house wasn’t his  _ favorite  _ house--that honor went to the Yamanakas, where he actually had a bed--but it was a damn good place to rest and regroup. “It’s not like poor Roomba could talk.” The chair cushion tie fluttered in the wind from the fan and he batted at it before catching it in his mouth. “‘Nd ‘s no’ like I ca--”

The door opening interrupted him. Choji walked in with Ino and Shikamaru, the latter immediately sitting on the floor beside the chair to stick his fingers in Iruka’s face. “He might not like that,” Chouza warned, catching Iruka’s eye and winking.

“I do this to Shenanigan all the time,” Shikamaru said. “He doesn’t mind.”

“Mittens likes it too,” Ino said. “He never bites me when I do it, even if dad says I shouldn’t.”

“Must be an excellent cat, then.” Chouza dragged the children’s attention away with the promise of a taste-test and Iruka used the chance wisely, hopping off of the chair and strolling out the door. Roomba’s weight came off and he donned the guise of the old Nara cat, dawdling on his way over. His usual rounds had been disrupted by Kakashi, who was certainly... _ something  _ in a one-on-one interaction. 

Yoshino answered the door when he yowled. “Shikaku,” she yelled, “cat’s back!”

Shikaku rolled out of the office on a chair, extending his hand. Iruka trotted down the hall to the tune of Yoshino’s insistence he not come in the house--really, he should just tell Shikaku to tell her the secret--and hopped into the older man’s lap. “Long day?” Shikaku asked.

“I went out with Kakashi,” Iruka said around a yawn. 

“Tell Ibiki?” Shikaku adjusted so Iruka was still comfortable as he began writing again, trying not to jostle him. “How’d it go for you?”

“He’s weirder than I thought.” Iruka began to purr when Shikaku dropped a hand to rub between his shoulders, kneading the cloth of the older man’s clothes. “I told him we could go out again, though. I think he’s lonely.”

“Good,” Shikaku said. “Man needs some love.”

“Hey, hey,” Iruka said, grabbing Shikaku’s wrist and biting warningly. “No one said anything about love. He made me stare at Pakkun’s toes. I think he just needs friends.”

Shikaku shook him off. “Whatever the case, I’m happy you did it. He’s been not-so-subtly angling for advice for weeks now.”

“Don’t think it took,” Iruka said, settling back down. “Wake me up about nine, would you? Jynx kicked ass today and he’s tired.”

“Deal. I’ll lock you in here when Shikamaru comes home.” The two sat in companionable silence until Yoshino called for dinner, and Shikaku left Iruka alone to nap. His office was the perfect place for it, with a heater next to the desk chair and a comfortable throw to curl up on. It was Iruka’s wind-down house, and he laid peacefully until Shikaku gently shook him awake.

“I will scratch your blanket,” Iruka grumbled, but got up and stretched anyway. Yoshino startled him as he walked out the door, shutting it loudly behind him before telling Shikaku he shouldn’t let the cat in the house. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, shifting into Mittens as he walked back to his house. Midway through his musing on how best to conduct the next session with Shiba, he ran smack into someone’s legs. 

_ Kakashi. _

_ Shit. _

“You’re quite a ways from home, aren’t you?” the jonin asked. He’d gotten a new mask at some point, and it shifted as he smiled and held a hand out. “I won’t bite, I promise.” Iruka laid his ears back as Kakashi crouched to get closer. “Are you scared? It’s okay.” His face was soft--well, what was visible--and there wasn’t much of the tension from earlier that night. “I can get you home. You’re pretty cute, huh?”

Iruka slowly inched forward, unsure. It wasn’t Jynx Kakashi was speaking to, he knew, and there was no way Kakashi would know it was him, but there was a small part of him that wanted to dart past as he had earlier. He sniffed Kakashi’s proffered hand and let his mouth drop open for a tiny nibble before he found himself being snatched up and curled against Kakashi’s chest. “Hey, it’s okay,” Kakashi repeated when he began to struggle. “It’s--” Iruka landed on the ground, and Kakashi’s face fell. “I was just going to take you to your house. You shouldn’t be wandering.”

“Mrrow.” Iruka arched his back as he leaned into Kakashi’s ankles. It wasn’t as if he could  _ actually  _ apologize for not wanting to be held, but Kakashi was maybe a little worse off than he let on and Iruka didn’t care to cause him sadness. He walked behind the jonin and butted at his calves with his head, pushing him down the road toward his house. 

“I’m supposed to be the one taking you home,” Kakashi protested, but walked along anyway. He nearly tripped on more than one occasion as Iruka ducked between his feet. “Or I suppose I can just walk you instead.”

Iruka simply trotted ahead until the familiar gate appeared. Ibiki was sitting on the porch swing with his arm around Inoichi as they approached and waved to Kakashi. “Where’d you kidnap Iruka to?” he asked, and Kakashi ducked his head and shrugged.

“He left,” he said. “I’m not sure where he went. I, uh, found your cat.”

“Oh, Mittens?” Inoichi asked. “Was he wandering?”

“Yeah, I don’t know where he was going to but he didn’t like it when I picked him up,” Kakashi said. Iruka padded up the steps to hop into Ibiki’s lap as Kakashi turned to walk away, then stopped. “I had a good time with Iruka,” he said over his shoulder. “I--could you at least tell him that?”

“I’ll be sure to,” Ibiki said, hand tightening over Iruka’s back as Iruka purred. “Have a good night, Kakashi.”

Iruka waited until Kakashi was out of sight before speaking. “He’s not a charmer,” he said before either man could get a word in, “but I told him I’d go out with him again.”

“Did you, now?” Inoichi asked.

“Mhmm.” Iruka rolled off and thudded to the porch, wrapping around both pairs of ankles before looking around to make sure no one was watching. He shifted back to human form and put a hand on the door, looking back before heading inside. “Is that okay?”

“Encouraged, even,” Ibiki said. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Iruka said. “I’m sure I’ll be able to manage the dogs eventually. I  _ am  _ a master of making things work, after all. Why should Kakashi be anything different?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re a menace, you know that?”

Pakkun hopped down from a rock and resumed tracking, nose to the ground as he huffed. “And you’re an embarrassment, boss. Right, Bull?”

“I dunno,” the mastiff said. “Wasn’t there.”

“Five points to Bull,” Kakashi muttered. He wandered behind the dogs while they trailed, more than content to follow along following Pakkun’s harrowing betrayal at dinner the night before. He’d taken a mission immediately after dropping Mittens at home. “You don’t even know how to woo a  _ woman,  _ let alone a man, Pakkun. What was it you told me to do?”

“Pin ‘em down and mark ‘em,” Pakkun said. 

“See? Humans don’t do that. We don’t.”  _ I’m  _ pretty  _ sure,  _ Kakashi wanted to add, but what was he, an expert on dating? Not quite. “And I don’t think Iruka would take kindly to me testing out Akamaru’s dynamic marking.” He hit a branch out of the way that Pakkun had so thoughtfully bent down in front of him. “Hey, can you at least watch where you’re going?”

“I think you should sit on him,” Bull offered. “That always worked for me.”

“Because you’re too big to escape,” Pakkun said. 

Kakashi let the two of them bicker, Bull’s gruff voice mellowing when Pakkun relented and said he wasn’t  _ fat,  _ just big boned. They continued tracking all the way to the edge of a small village before they paused and went in separate directions. “That way,” they each said at the same time. “Errr…”

“East or west, guys,” Kakashi sighed.

“West,” Pakkun said.

“East!” Bull insisted. 

“Time for a rest, apparently,” Kakashi said. He called them to his side and walked through the gate, nodding to the somewhat-elderly guard manning it. “What smells good, boys?”

“I think--I smell--” Bull’s nostrils flared as he sniffed around, head tilting before he raced ahead toward a shop, planting himself firmly in front of it.

“Barbeque?” Kakashi asked, and both dogs nodded eagerly. “You two are going to be the death of me. No telling the others,” he said as he forked over the money for three portions. “No, no more, Bull.”

“Boss…”

Kakashi narrowed his eye, relenting after a minute of begging. “Four, then,” he said, and sat down at one of the tables to the side when he got them. “You two can fight over which way to go later. Bull, give it to me straight. You think I have a chance with him?”

“He wasn’t even there,” Pakkun reminded. “I was the one who watched your stupid ass nearly fall off the stool when your knees touched.”

“Oh, you got it bad, boss,” Bull said, shock evident on his face. He gnawed on the meat as he considered things, leaving Kakashi to sit in agonized frustration before he nodded once. “You should get him a present.”

“Such as?” Kakashi asked.

“A real nice stick might work,” Bull said. “Or maybe some treats. A back scratch is always nice.”

“I returned his cat last night.” Kakashi held up one finger, then another. “I paid for ramen. I, uh…”

“Fumbled so hard you’re going to have to pay for ramen every day for several weeks to make up for it?” 

“Pakkun!” Bull said. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, was it boss?”

Kakashi sighed and let his stick fall to the table. “I’d like to think it wasn’t, I guess,” he said, fiddling anxiously. “I mean,  _ he  _ asked  _ me  _ out next week, so he had to have seen something other than...weird.”

Bull laid his head in Kakashi’s lap. “He’ll come to recognize how kind you are eventually,” he said. “And when he does, I expect double pets.”

“Steep price,” Kakashi said, much to Pakkun’s amusement.

“We’ll get ‘im for you, boss,” the pug said. “I solemnly swear on all of my toe beans.”

**

After especially rough sessions, Iruka needed quiet time. It wasn’t that sitting and going through reports with Ibiki was horribly taxing--often it was quite the contrary--but prying secrets from unwilling lips took its toll on even the best. On these days he enjoyed sitting in a tree by the river, content to watch the water flow by. Sometimes he imagined his troubles, his heinous acts dropping into the inviting depths to be swept away.

Others, he was interrupted by anyone and everyone before he decided to leave. Today it began with Naruto, moved on to Gai and Lee with their ‘passion of youth,’ and ended with a very familiar, very forlorn head of silver hair.

“Even Teuchi thought he was going to be there,” Kakashi said to no one. He picked up a stone and skipped it, resting his head on his knees and linking his hands behind his thighs afterwards. “Guess maybe I should have known better.”

“Gods,” Iruka let slip before he clapped his mouth shut. How could he have forgotten? Long days and longer nights were no excuse, especially when  _ he’d  _ been the one to set the date. His tail wagged in irritation and nearly got stuck in a wayward branch as Kakashi’s head shot up.

“Who’s there?” the jonin asked.

_ Shenanigan it is, then,  _ Iruka thought, and let out a loud huff as he shifted out of Jynx. “Mrrrp,” he said. He got up and stretched before jumping out of the tree and walking away. When he was sure no one was looking, he transported back to the house to race around the kitchen gathering what he could in a sack. “Gotta go,” he said to a shocked Inoichi as he shot back out the door. “See you tonight!”

“Be safe! I...guess…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Iruka ran through the streets, hoping Kakashi would be there when he got back. The jonin was just getting up when Iruka skidded to a stop in front of him. “Kakashi!”

“You don’t need to yell, I’m right here,” Kakashi muttered. He kept his eyes on the ground as he kicked at a pebble between them. “Going somewhere with that?”

“I’m such an asshole, I swear,” Iruka said. “I was coming down here to sit after work and I saw you and remembered there was a reason I wasn’t going to work late tonight, and I--”

“You can just tell me if you don’t want a second date, you know,” Kakashi said. He turned back to face the river with both hands tucked in his pockets, head tipped back to look at the slowly setting sun. “I would have understood.”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“Bringing snacks to sit with?”

A relieved laugh burst from Iruka’s chest. “Sit, please,” he said, and thumped the bag down between them when Kakashi obliged. “I sort of packed this in a rush, so it’s a lot of snacky stuff, but--” he pulled out several containers and bags, placing them carefully on the bag-- “ah, some jerky, almonds, cheese, apples...I would’ve packed more if I wouldn’t have been worried you’d get up and leave.”

Kakashi picked up an apple and examined it after wiping it on his shirt. “You could’ve maybe asked me to stay,” he said softly. He turned away from Iruka to eat it, the crunching almost music to Iruka’s ears as he chewed. “I’m not that unreasonable.”

“Call it panic?” Iruka asked before tearing into a piece of jerky. “I’m glad I made it in time.”

“Me too,” Kakashi said after a long pause.

“So what have you been up to since last week?” Iruka asked. “Haven’t seen much of you around.”

“Do you ever?” Kakashi asked.

“I keep an eye out,” Iruka said. Oftentimes it was to avoid an awkward look from the older man, but that seemed like the exact  _ wrong  _ thing to say. “It’s not like I see you  _ often,  _ or like I’m  _ looking--” _

“I had a mission out of the village,” Kakashi interrupted. “Simple search mission for some woman who got her stuff taken. Wasn’t too hard to find with the dogs helping.” He fitted the mask back over his nose as he turned back to pick through the offerings, settling on a small handful of almonds. “Is your cat safe?”

“Is--Mittens? Oh, Mittens is great,” Iruka said with a solemn nod. “Got a proper scolding from Inoichi when he got home.”

“I hope not too bad,” Kakashi said. “He’s a cute cat. There’s this other one that hangs around sometimes, a little brown fucker. He ripped my mask right after we went out last night.” Iruka caught the barest glimpse of pale skin as Kakashi popped the almonds into his mouth before pulling the fabric up again. “That’s the one that deserves yelling.”

“Awww, he can’t be  _ that  _ bad,” Iruka said, corners of his lips playing up in a smile. “I think you might be less of a dog person than you let on, Hatake Kakashi. Maybe you’ll love the little brown one in time.”

“Nope, not happening.” Kakashi shook his head. “Shikaku’s cat and Mittens are cool, but the rest? Forget ‘em.”

“Are they, now? Do tell,” Iruka said. He leaned forward and settled his chin on his fist as he broke into a proper grin. “I’m sure Mittens will love to hear all about this one.”

To his surprise, Kakashi turned crimson. “I w-was actually, um--” he gulped and tugged the mask away from his face for a bit-- “I was sort of going that way to thank you for last week, because you kind of ran out before I could say it at Ichiraku’s. He just happened to be heading the same way.”

“Ibiki passed the message along,” Iruka said. He dove for an almond at the same time Kakashi did, bare skin brushing against the leather of Kakashi’s glove before both pulled back, embarrassed. “You can have them.”

“Not a lot of people share with me, you know,” Kakashi said as he took one. “So...thanks.”

“I happen to think that’s absolutely criminal,” Iruka said. Apparently first impressions  _ could  _ be wrong after all, because the thought of Kakashi sitting alone at home with no one was downright  _ upsetting  _ to the point he grabbed for the jonin’s hand and held it fast. “You can share with me,” he promised. “I won’t even bite, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later found Kakashi being pulled into Inoichi’s house by Ibiki. “Welcome to the family,” Ibiki said. “Help me with this.” He pushed a bag of oranges into Kakashi’s hand with orders for him to hide them in the top cupboard, over there. “Please tell me you have an idea of what tomorrow is.”

“Saturday?”

“Iruka’s birthday,” Ibiki said, shaking his head. “Did he not tell you?”

“He mentioned something about taking a few days off this week.” Kakashi dragged a chair over and adjusted the dishes to stash the bag. He hadn’t said anything about a  _ birthday... _ though really, the flustered ‘I’m almost an adult’ should’ve cued him. “Actually, he di--”

“Good, good,” Ibiki said. “Sit.” He gestured to the chair and Kakashi did, tracking Ibiki’s movements nervously as he began grabbing ingredients from the cupboard. “Normally I’d have Inoichi help with the cooking but he’s not here and you were walking, so--wait, you didn’t have anywhere to be, did you?”

“Not for a few hours,” Kakashi said.

“Good. We need to talk. Table, please.” Ibiki pushed the chair out of the way with his foot and patted Kakashi’s shoulder as he righted himself. “I wasn’t sure about you at first, I won’t lie. Neither was he.” Kakashi began to protest, and Ibiki shushed him. “I don’t know what you did to turn that around, but I think he really likes you.”

“That’s...good?” Kakashi tried. 

“As such--” Kakashi jumped as the fridge door shut-- “I think we should get to know each other a little bit,” Ibiki said. “Tell me about yourself, Kakashi of the Sharingan.”

Unexpected. “I, uh…”

“You can start with hobbies,” Ibiki said.

Something Kakashi could focus on, at least. “I like reading,” he said. “And playing with the dogs. I do a lot of training. Sometimes I’ll just lay in bed and watch TV. I don’t have a ton of energy between missions and it’s something to do other than sleep or go out with Ru.”

“Ru, huh?” Ibiki smiled back at him and Kakashi  _ wasn’t  _ blushing, he wasn’t. “That’s a new one.”

“It sort of slipped out one day and he liked it,” Kakashi mumbled. “Is that okay?”

“It’s his business what he enjoys,” Ibiki said. “But it’s my business to make sure he’s okay, now that he’s moving on from Inoichi and I. Can you promise to keep him safe?”

“I can do my best.” Kakashi picked up a foot to rest his chin on as he watched Ibiki measure. “I think you just put a cup of salt in that.”

“I did not.” Ibiki dipped a finger in and tasted it, face screwing as he nodded. “I did. I did. This is why Inoichi helps.” He sighed and dumped the bowl in the trash to begin again. “Iruka’s got a lot to learn about being a person yet, Kakashi. Has anyone told you how he came to me?”

“No,” Kakashi said.

Ibiki made sure it was sugar this time before pouring the rest of the ingredients in. “It was the day of the attack,” he said. “All the chaos and I saw this little thing crawling out from the wreckage. Took him and put him up in the centers and almost forgot about him before there was this creature tugging on my pants leg when I was about to sleep. Didn’t have any family.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said, and Ibiki smiled sadly.

“I figure it’s something that will eventually come up, so just be aware,” he said. Metal clinked against glass as he rested the bowl on his hip and began to whisk. “I call him my son but honestly, he’s like a little brother. Be careful with him.” A scratching noise sounded from the porch and Ibiki growled at the cat walking in. “I told you not to do that anymore. Porch posts are not scratching posts, idiot.”

Kakashi swore he heard Mittens scoff. “Dogs listen a lot better, you know,” he said.

“This one listens, he just doesn’t apply what he learns,” Ibiki said. Mittens wound around his ankles, rubbing his face into Ibiki’s jeans and batting at his apron strings. “He loves to fuck with you, doesn’t he,  _ Mittens?” _

“Mrrow.” Mittens plopped down by Kakashi’s foot and leaned into him, purr vibrating his pants. He chirped happily at first, then angrily until Kakashi reached tentatively down to scratch between his ears. The chirps faded back to purrs as both watched Ibiki flour a pan and put the batter in the oven.

“Was that all you really wanted me for?” Kakashi asked.

Ibiki shot a look toward the cat before grinning wickedly at Kakashi. “If you two are planning on having sex anyti--HEY!” he yelled when Mittens dove for his ankles. “No!” He swatted down with the whisk, streaking the grey fur with white before he realized what had happened. “God dammit--”

“He doesn’t seem to mind,” Kakashi mused as Mittens began to lick himself. “I know Pakkun would be thrilled.”

“Yeah, well, dad’s going to be back soon and he will not be,” Ibiki said. He pointed at the cat. “You’d better get yourself clean and not drag any of that over the couch or chairs, do you hear me?”

“Mrrp.”

“No, no ‘mrrp,’” Ibiki chided. “Be a good boy.”

Kakashi had never seen a pissier glare.

Mittens curled under the table to lick his ‘wounds’ in peace, and Ibiki narrowed his eyes before whipping around lightning fast. “If you’re planning on having sex just be safe,” he said in a rush, narrowly avoiding another attack. “I don’t want Iruka getting hurt and I do not want you getting hurt either. Who else will bring Jynx their new victims?”

“Right,” Kakashi said. He stood and stretched, narrowly avoiding the grey blur racing to the door as he turned toward it. “It’s, uh, good to know he’s got someone looking out for him. You make a good...dad...brother.”

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

“Am I allowed to take him out tomorrow, then, or are you planning some big thing for him?” Kakashi asked, shoving Mittens aside with a foot.

“You’re more than welcome to come spend the day with us,” Ibiki said. “I’m sure he’d love to have you here.”

**  
“At least I get cake for my troubles,” Iruka grumbled as he watched Ibiki from the couch after Kakashi had disappeared. “What do you mean, ‘if you’re planning on sex,’ jerk?”

“It’s important to be safe,” Ibiki said. He thumped down the bowl in the drying rack and went back to the rest of the dishes. “Haven’t we taught you anything?”

“What haven’t we taught him?” Inoichi asked, door clicking shut behind him as Iruka rolled his eyes. “The way he works, I thought he might know everything by now, all the world’s secrets.”

“He’s trying to give me the talk,” Iruka said. “I’m not a blushing virgin, Ibiki, I’ve seen a cock before.”

“Have you, now?” Inoichi tossed his shoes onto the mat before sitting on the opposite side of the couch and regarding Iruka. “I don’t know whether to be proud or conflicted.”

Iruka turned red under his gaze, and Ibiki snickered. “Not a blushing virgin, huh,  _ Ru?”  _

“Oh, shut up,” Iruka groaned. He ducked into the arm as Ibiki rinsed his hands and settled between them to lean against Inoichi. “You know what I meant. Ru is for Kakashi. I...happen to like it.” Crossing his arms, he looked pointedly away from the other two men. “I think it’s charming.”

“I meant what I said,” Ibiki said. “Be safe.”

Inoichi plopped his feet into Ibiki’s lap, nearly catching Iruka with them. “At least we don’t have to worry about accidents with Kakashi,” he said. 

“You’ve got to admit, Ino was a good accident,” Ibiki said, running his fingers through Inoichi’s hair. “I mean I can’t speak for the pregnancy, but she’s a good kid. I’m glad you kept her.”

“Wouldn’t have said that if you’d seen the morning sickness,” Inoichi began. “I was puki--”

“Enough!” Iruka clamped his hands over his ears and stood as he shook his head. “Yeah, no babies, no. Nope.” He stopped for a second to sniff in the kitchen--really, he should just sneak a piece tonight before Ino got to it--before scampering to his room. The door shut, sealing him away from what was sure to be a  _ riveting  _ conversation as he fell to the bed. “Embarrassing,” he grumbled, dragging his shirt down over what should  _ not _ have been an issue. “I know how to be safe. I can stick a kunai in someone’s eye and no one gives a shit, but ohhhh, be careful, there’s a dick!” He pressed both hands to his cheeks in feigned horror. 

He knew Ibiki knew, too, the fucker. He’d caught Iruka and Mizuki last year, ushering the other boy out before Inoichi could get home. Iruka had hurt for that one, stuck on desk duty with Aiko for  _ weeks  _ on end. Not much had gotten done, though, and he preened at the thought of necessity. 

Kakashi...he wasn’t sure on. The man seemed content with some hand holding and the occasional arm around his shoulder, showing next to no interest even when Iruka made it more than obvious he was open for a kiss. It could have been the age, he supposed, but at the same time it wasn’t as if Kakashi seemed particularly experienced, asking dogs to come along for ramen and all.

He was adorable in his innocence, Iruka would give him that. Not many others could pull of reading porn in public and turn right around to flush at every signal. Even when he joked with Genma and Gai, there was that slight hesitancy Iruka was growing to  _ really  _ enjoy.

Iruka wanted to see it again.

Fingers became claws and his brown hair migrated all over his body until Jynx stood in front of the mirror. No one knew the form belonged to anyone, most usually shrugging him off as another stray clogging the streets. He hopped onto the window sill and out onto the branch outside his room before jumping to the street below. No one stopped him as he strutted, sniffing out dog and paper and the unique smell that made Kakashi  _ Kakashi.  _

The jonin hadn’t wandered far, and Iruka ducked behind a wall when he stopped to pore over a few glass figures sold by the woman who lived down the street. “How much?” he asked, and handed over the money as the woman wrapped one of the figures in newspaper. 

His next stop was to one of the fruit stands to pick up some oranges. Iruka’s ears perked up as he smelled the citrus on the breeze, tantalizing and they’d be so juicy to just--

Kakashi whipped around as Iruka fell flat on his face, the oranges pulling him too far to resist gravity. “You,” he said, holding them tight. “I haven’t seen hide or hair of you for weeks, where’d you fuck off to?” He shook his head as he turned away. “He can’t answer, you know that,” he chided himself. “Go on. Go away. Shoo.”

Iruka would not be dissuaded.

“I said  _ shoo,”  _ Kakashi said, nudging him away with his foot. “I don’t want you following me home. Dogs’ll be pissed.” He continued walking, and Iruka continued following. “Go!”

Iruka put on his best pout as he raced around to face Kakashi. He’d seen it from Bull too often in the last few months and had nearly perfected it. He let out a soft whimper as he let his ears droop to the sides, and Kakashi’s face fell just as Iruka knew it would. “Aww, come on,” the jonin whined. “Not funny, cat.”

Iruka pouted harder, and Kakashi sighed as he held out an orange. “Is this what you want, hmm? To play with?” He let it go and Iruka  _ could  _ resist it...but he didn’t. His claws sank into the delicate flesh along with his teeth, rearing back when the sour hit. Kakashi let out a short laugh before looking around to make sure no one saw them. “Maybe you’re a little cute,” he said. “If you’re, you know, choking on the peels.”

He did not find it as amusing when Iruka latched onto his wrist instead.

“Crazy,” Kakashi mumbled when Iruka finally let go. “Okay you’ve had your fun, go on.” Iruka took a chance and put a paw on his head, and Kakashi sighed before giving him the slightest scratch.  _ “Now  _ go,” he said. “You can bother me after I kiss Ru tomorrow. I need some alone time.” He scooped up the orange, much to Iruka’s dismay, and walked down the street as his words sank in.

_ Tomorrow!  _ Iruka leapt into the air and flipped as he raced back towards home, climbing back into his room and holding his pillow close as he transformed back. “Finally,” he said with the  _ stupidest  _ grin. “A good present, Kakashi. I can’t wait.”

**

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned against Inoichi’s porch post. Iruka had shooed him out post-party, claiming he’d be out in a second after he finished stashing his presents in his room. A second turned into a minute and he still wasn’t out, but there  _ were  _ voices in the kitchen with the distinct sound of ‘careful.’ 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iruka said, waving until the door shut behind him. He leaned into Kakashi’s side and laced their fingers together before dragging them both down the steps. “Come on, I thought we could go stargazing out by the river.”

“Did you bring a blanket?”

“Don’t think we’ll need one,” Iruka said. “It’s warm enough and the grass is nice.”

“We could...stop at my place and get one,” Kakashi offered. Selfish, really, but what better present than allowing Iruka further into his space, right? “It’s probably time you saw where I live anyway.”

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s shoulder and nodded eagerly. “I’d like that.”

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Kakashi said. They arrived a little quicker than expected, pausing outside the door as he froze for a second. “This is it. Where I live.”

“It’s a very nice door,” Iruka said, looking it up and down. “You must be very proud of the door.”

“Oh, hush.” Kakashi broke his stupor and unlocked it, the ninken crowding around as he waded through them. “I just need a blanket,” he said. “Chill.”

“Boss is really excited for tonight,” Bull told Iruka, to Kakashi’s chagrin. “I hear he’s got big pl--”

“Big blanket,” Kakashi yelled over him, panic-grabbing his comforter from where he’d left it after late night movies on the couch yesterday. “I’ve got a big blanket.” He shot a disgruntled look at the pack before following Iruka out the door and back into the street. The damned blanket wouldn’t fold the way he wanted and finally, he ended up with both arms around it like some sort of monster wandering down the street. “D’you mind just...going?”

“See you there.” Iruka elbowed his side before disappearing in a pop of chakra, and Kakashi did his best not to drop the blanket before following him. “See? Perfect place for stargazing. Next to no light pollution and best of all, it’s  _ quiet.  _ No Ino screaming in our ears.” He took a corner and helped Kakashi set it on the ground before they sat down and pulled it over their shoulders. “Private…”

“Mhmm.” Kakashi’s skin heated as Iruka laid his head on his shoulder. He  _ really  _ wasn’t subtle, but today  _ was  _ the day. “Did you like the dolphin and the oranges?”

“Loved them,” Iruka said quietly. They could’ve stayed like this forever, Kakashi thought, wrapped together with fingers laced and breathing synced. “You’re a good boyfriend, Kakashi, thank you.” 

“Even if I’m making you wait?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. “Even then. Though--” he trailed off as he flipped Kakashi’s hand in his, tracing the veins in his wrist with fingers of fire-- “I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to give me one final thing.” 

Kakashi’s heart stopped as Iruka lifted his hand to kiss his fingertips. “I was--did you--”

“No pressure.” Iruka’s chocolate eyes met his when he let the hand drop. “Just figured I’d remind you it’s been nearly two months and I’m a really good kisser.” He settled back onto Kakashi’s shoulder and pointed out a falling star, glee evident on his face as another followed quickly after. “Aren’t they gorgeous?”

“They are,” Kakashi murmured. He steeled himself, shutting his eye as he dragged Iruka’s fingers up to the edge of his mask. “And you are...too.” 

“Am I, now?” Iruka asked softly. He shifted beside Kakashi to nose into his cheek, just below the fabric. “What exactly can this gorgeous person do for you?”

Kakashi tugged the blanket over their heads. No one was around, sure, but you couldn’t be too careful. “Take it off?”

“You’re sure?”

“I need to do it sometime and I want this to be special,” Kakashi said. “Please kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” Iruka hooked one finger on both sides of the mask and tugged gently, fabric inching down to reveal what Kakashi knew was nothing special. It was boring, almost, nothing but the scar from his Sharingan to mar the skin. 

“Sorry I’m not more hands-mmph--” Kakashi’s apology was cut short by warm lips over his, gentle and quiet in the moonlight as Iruka moved against him. One of Iruka’s hands cupped the back of Kakashi’s neck to draw him closer, and Kakashi sank into the warmth. It was pretty close to how he’d imagined it, the only difference being that Iruka deepened the kiss instead of pulling away after a few seconds. 

“Don’t ever say that,” Iruka said when they finally broke. Kakashi’s head was spinning as he debated pulling the mask back up or tackling Iruka in a hug. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re not handsome, and especially not on my birthday, hmm?”

“I won’t if you kiss me like that again,” Kakashi ventured.

It was Iruka who got to tackling him first. They fell to the ground under the wide open sky and Iruka kissed him absolutely senseless. “Don’t--say--that--again,” he mumbled, punctuating each word with a kiss as his hands twisted in Kakashi’s shirt. “You be nice to my boyfriend, you hear? No one’s being mean to him anymore. Not even himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
